


Grieving

by rurousha



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Earth-2, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:00:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rurousha/pseuds/rurousha
Summary: Earth-2's Mayor Leonard Snart confronts the Flash following the death of Mick Rory.Set during season 1, before the big hole in the sky.  Rated for non-graphic depictions of sex.
Relationships: ColdFlash, Leonard Snart/Hunter Zolomon
Kudos: 16





	Grieving

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be part of my Multiverse series but by no means needs to be read that way.

**Earth-2**  
**Central City**  
**February 2015**

Six officers were dead. Four more were in the hospital. Captain Mitchell Rory led the charge against two metahumans. Then Zoom showed up to protect his assets. And now Mick was dead too.

Mayor Leonard Snart clutched the tumbler of bourbon in his hand in the semi-dark of his office. He had barely had more than a couple of sips. He just needed something to do with his hands. He stared unseeing out the window behind his desk. He had sent everyone away an hour ago, and he hadn’t dared call Lisa yet.

Mick was dead. Zoom murdered him.

There was the faint buzz behind him that warned him he was no longer alone. Leonard let out a shuddering breath that fogged the window. Then he abruptly spun on his heel and threw the crystal tumbler across the room, right at the Flash’s face.

On reflex, the Flash caught it rather than dodged, so Leonard didn’t even get the satisfaction of it shattering against the wall, let alone the supposed hero.

“Where were you?!” Leonard screamed at him.

“I’m sorry, Leonard, I’m so sorry.” The Flash set the tumbler on a nearby table.

Leonard stormed across the room and punched the Flash across the jaw. He let him. He grabbed a double handful of Flash’s red uniform and shoved him against the wall. His stupid tin hat clattered to the floor.

“My officers are dead. My best friend is dead, and where were you?” Leonard growled right in Flash’s face.

“I’m so sorry I didn’t get there sooner. I wasn’t fast enough. I wasn’t strong enough. And now their deaths are on my conscience too.”

Leonard knew this wasn’t fair. He had seen the body cam footage from several of the officers, including Mick’s. He knew that Flash had arrived mere seconds after Zoom and that the four in the hospital were only alive because Flash had shown up to distract Zoom. But seconds was all it took for seven people to die. 

Leonard knew this wasn’t Flash’s fault. But he needed someone to blame, someone to hate, someone to rail against, and Zoom wasn’t there.

Flash hissed when Leonard pressed against his collarbone. Leonard had seen part of Flash’s fight with Zoom too. Though ‘fight’ was being generous. Zoom had kicked Flash senseless. There had been a whirl of blue and red, and then Zoom had dropped Flash onto the ground with both his legs broken. Then Zoom kept hitting him, in his face, his ribs, his stomach. Leonard thought that doing so in front of one of the dead officers’ cameras had probably been deliberate.

Zoom didn’t want Flash dead. He wanted him broken.

Even with his accelerated healing, Flash was probably barely on his feet right now. Leonard knew this. He pressed harder into the damaged tissue and bone underneath his fist.

Flash grimaced and gently pushed Leonard back by his shoulders.

As quickly as it came, all the anger left Leonard, and he collapsed into one of the nearby armchairs.

“What are we doing, Jay?” Leonard mumbled into his hands. “Why do I send police after these metas when Zoom is the only one that really matters and the only one we can’t do anything against?”

“You’re protecting the people, Leonard.”

“Am I?”

“Yes!” Flash argued. He knelt down beside the chair so that he would be at eye level with Leonard. “Your curfew keeps citizens off the streets so that I can do my job. Your funding with Star Labs builds weapons that can make a difference. You give Central City hope and courage when anyone else would have cut and run by now.”

“I wish I had your optimism, Jay.”

“You do, Leonard. It’s just hard to see right now.”

“My best friend is dead.”

“I know. I’m sorry.”

Leonard looked up at the Flash and found his face was only inches from his own, and the grief in his eyes mirrored Leonard’s. Central City’s broken hero. 

On impulse, Leonard leaned forward and pressed his mouth to Flash’s. The kiss was too quick and too forceful, and their teeth clicked together.

Flash leaned back, surprised.

Leonard sunk further into his chair. “Sorry,” he muttered.

Flash shook his head and brushed the palm of his hand against Leonard’s jaw.

“Don’t be sorry.” He smiled. “Just warn a guy.”

He stood and led Leonard to stand too. Then he pressed forward and kissed much more softly.

~

The first time, they were pressed together against the wall of the mayor’s office, warm hands under clothes and fast breath against their cheeks.

The second time, they made it to Leonard’s bed in his apartment.

~

Leaning over Leonard’s back, Flash gave into every demand for ‘harder’ and ‘faster, dammit’. He took one of Leonard’s arms and twisted it behind his back, forcing Leonard half onto his shoulder and face. And when Leonard screamed into the mattress, finally able to feel something other than pain and hate, Hunter Zolomon allowed himself one satisfied, twisted smile.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I finished the entire Hannibal series in a couple of weeks and needed something more wholesome, so I wrote... this?


End file.
